


Nothing

by Minipyopyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipyopyo/pseuds/Minipyopyo
Summary: Hangyul loved Seungyoun and would do anything to have him back in his life...even if Seungyoun was the one who broke up with him.Based on one of my favorite songs by the script called nothing
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Im not really good at writing angst tbh but I wanted to give it a try...hopefully you guys enjoy :)

“Stop it hangyul he doesn’t want you back give it up already you’re better off without him”.

Hangyul refused to listen. He wants seungyoun- no he needs seungyoun back. No matter how many endless visits to the clubs he can’t get him off his mind. He misses everything about the older his hugs, his kisses, just everything. Hangyul knows he looks pathetic sitting on that same barstool he sits in everyday just drinking his life away but he doesn’t care, he needs to forget about him but he just can’t.

“Yohanie you don’t understand I need him back” Hangyul slurred while grasping on Yohan’s arm to keep himself from falling “he was my first love just let me call him maybe if I tell him I still love him he’ll change his mind”.

“Hangyul listen to me he broke up with you” Yohan yelled while grabbing his best friends face with his hands “he left you and went off to date somebody else he doesn’t deserve you stop trying to call him and let him go already”.

Hangyul slumped down on his knees not caring if people were staring at him. He was right Seungyoun did leave him for someone else. One night he got a text from Seungyoun saying that it’s over between them and to forget about him. Later he found out that he started dating his assistant Wooseok just 2 days after they broke up. Hangyul should’ve known there was something going on between the two. Everyday Seungyoun would come home and brag about how amazing his new assistant was and would always come home smelling like somebody else’s cologne. Hangyul knew he should upset at Seungyoun but he was his first love, his first kiss, and his first time. He took away all of Hangyuls first times and he wanted him to be the one he’d end up with forever. But it seems like Seungyoun didn’t want the same things as him.

“I’ll go to him right now” Hangyul cried “I’ll tell him that I’m sorry and that we should be together what if he says yes Yohan what if he actually takes me back”?

“Why the fuck are you the one that’s sorry”? Yohan said angrily “he’s the bastard who left you for somebody else all you did was love and care for him and this is what he does to you Hangyul please listen to me” Yohan grabbed his friend’s hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze while looking into his eyes “you’re so precious hangyul and you deserve someone who spoils you with the love you deserve , someone who surprises you in the mornings with breakfast in bed, someone who never fails to tell you how wonderful and beautiful you are and how lucky they are to have you”.

Hangyul looked up to his best friend and almost cried from his thoughtful words but he knew what he wanted to do, his mind was already made up. He needs to tell Seungyoun how he felt. He doesn’t care if he looks pathetic wanting to get back together with someone who broke up with him but he just doesn’t care.

“I’m sorry Yohanie thank you for telling me all of this I really appreciate it but I need to tell him” Hangyul smiled softly while squeezing his hand back “I’m positive once he hears that I still love him he might give me another chance”.

Hangyul whispered a quick “I'm sorry” to Yohan and quickly ran out of the club, leaving Yohan to deal with his now broken heart.

******

Hangyul was still a bit drunk but in his mind he knew he was thinking straight. He was certain that once he tells Seungyoun what he feels that he’ll give him a chance. He just needs to get him to listen to his feelings. He needs to remind him about all the fun times they’ve shared and how happy they were together.

Hangyul sat on his bed and pressed on Seungyouns contact and after minutes of debating whether or not he should actually call, he finally hit the call button. He nervously bit his lip as he waited for him to pick up.

“Hello”?

“Oh Seungyoun hyung you picked up I didn’t think you would” Hangyul laughed.

“Hangyul why are you calling me so late at night what do you want”?

Hangyul ignored Seungyouns cold tone of voice and took a deep breath.

“ Hyung I didn’t mean to bother you I just have something to tell you” Hangyul nervously said while clenching his fist in his lap “I really miss you hyung and I wanted to know if you’d give me another chance, we had so much fun together and I know we loved each other and I want us to be together. I miss everything about you hyung I miss your laugh, I miss your smile, and I need you with me”.

All Hangyul heard was complete silence. Hangyul poured his heart out to Seungyoun and all he got was silence. 

Then finally.

“Hangyul I’m with Wooseok now-“

“I understand that hyung but-“

Seungyoun angrily cut him off “No Hangyul you don’t understand for once in my life I’m with somebody who I’m actually happy with who I actually feel love with who I actually have a connection with...you and me were never meant to work out”.

“Hyung please listen I-“

“No you listen you and me are over understand...now please leave me alone and let me be happy” Seungyoun then hung up, not letting Hangyul say anything.

Hangyul let out the tears that have been welling up in his eyes. This isn’t how this was supposed to go. Seungyoun was supposed to say yes to Hangyul and they’d start their relationship from scratch but sadly that will always be apart of Hangyuls imagination. Maybe he and Seungyoun weren’t truly meant to work out. Maybe Yohan was right this whole time, Hangyul did deserve better than Seungyoun. Hangyul started regretting everything he just did. But now he knew

He should’ve listened to Yohan.


End file.
